Stuck On You A Fruits Basket Love Story
by MissMayPorpora
Summary: A new girl comes to town with a dark past and a sweetheart. Yuki can't keep his eyes off her. He's Stuck on her. A Yuki X OC story.
1. Info!

Fruits Basket Love Story!  
>Yuki X OC<p>

Heres some info on the OC

Name: Annaliese Avonlea Valentine

Age: 17 (same as Yuki)

Bio: Transfer student from America. She was adopted and her adopted mother is a sex crime cop (Like Olivia from law and order SVU except her name is Natalie) Her birth mother was raped, Annaliese was the product. Her birth mom gave the rights as guardian to Natalie before being murdered by her rapist. Natalie was transferred to the Japanese rape taskforce. She is attending Furuba high with the Sohmas. She's shy at first, polite and funny. She has blonde hair, deep green eyes and is nicknames, Anna, Annie, Ave. She loves to write and paint, she is known to care for animals while they are healing from abuse, and she cares for young victims of molestation through teaching art classes with them.

A/N- its soooo late I'll post more tomorrow.


	2. Black Balloon

_Comin' down the world turned over__  
><em>_And angels fall without you there__  
><em>_And I go on as you get colder__  
><em>_Or are you someone's prayer_

* * *

><p>It was lunch time and Tohru walked with Uo, Hana, Yuki and Kyo to there regular lunch spot, sitting down she smiled at the sun and took a bite of her lunch.<p>

"So have you heard? We're getting a new girl" Uo leaned in talking beneath her face mask.

"What's the big deal? We get new students all the time." Kyo yawned sipping his soda.

"This girl is from America." Uo said emphasizing 'America'

"So she's foreign, Big. Whoop." Kyo yawned.

"Ohh this is so exciting, when does she get here?" Tohru said cheerfully.

"I heard she's going to be in the studio upstairs after school. Rumor has it she's a competitive dancer." Uo replied.

"So she officially starts here tomorrow." Yuki concluded.

"Correctomundo Prince." Uo pointed at him with her chopsticks.

"I sense life is about to get very intresting." Hana said softly.

* * *

><p>"Keep your shoulders back on you fouette turns, otherwise, beautiful." Abby Miller shouted to her student, Annaliese.<p>

"Alright, your done for the day, I'll see you later." The large brunette women instructed her student, leaving the mirrored room.

Annaliese waved goodbye to her teacher and opened the door to the studio, she would run through the dance one last time then go home. She had to feed Dante, Deena and Nibbler anyway. She stood in front of the mirrors and took a deep breath.

"Ah-five-six-seven-eight…" She sang softly as the upbeat sound of "Work Me Down" by Laura Hunter blared through the speakers. She whirled into her pirouettes and landed her aerials. When the music finished she panted, turning off the music and shutting off the light to the room. She put a jacket over her sports bra and adjusted her black yoga pants. She slid her bare feet into her converses and walked down the hall. A wave of anxiety filled her as she saw walked past all the classrooms and lockers. As she exited the building she smiled softly. It was a new place to start over, without Chuck. Oh her ex, Chuck she gagged just thinking of him. Atleast she was free and it felt amazing she thought climbing into her car.

* * *

><p>The next day Annaliese walked gracefully into the classroom, Her long blonde hair and nose length bangs were straightened to perfection and her bright green eyes were lined with black eye liner, with pink glossed lips, you'd never know what happened to her a few short months before. She walked in with the kitten heels of her round toed shoes clicked against the tiles. Her uniform fitting her dance toned body nicely. She sat down near a sweet looking brunette girl, when she did the girl leaned over.<p>

"Hi, you must the new girl, I'm Tohru Honda, it's nice to meet you" she extended her hand to Annaliese smiling brightly.

"Word travels fast, I'm Annaliese Valentine." She smiled back shaking Tohru's hand.

"I know it's kinda weird being in a new place, so would you like to eat lunch wwith me and my friends, I'm sure there dying to meet you" Tohru proposed happily.

"Sure! I'd love too" Annaliese accepted the invite.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a purple haired boy.

"Hello Miss Honda." He said to Tohru.

"Oh hi Yuki! This is the new girl, Annaliese! She's going to eat lunch with us." Tohru announced to him perkily.

"Well, Miss…"

"Valentine" Annaliese answered for him.

"Miss Valentine, It's very nice to meet you. I look forward to seeing you at lunch." He smiled genuinely. as he took his seat to Annalieses right.

'He's so goregeous' she mentally gushed.

'Wow she's….wow' He thought to himself.

Hana watched from the corner of the classroom. Oh yes things were going to get interesting at Furuba high.


	3. Here Is Gone

And we wake up in the breakdown  
>Of the things we never thought we could be<br>I'm not the one who broke you  
>I'm not the one you should fear<br>What do you got to move you darling

* * *

><p>Yuki sat down next to Annaliese while they waited for the others to arrive at the lunch table.<p>

"So Miss Valentine, you used to live in America, what was it like?" Yuki asked.

"Well I lived in Manhattan, it really isn't to different from here, I mean not many people drive, and the city is busy. But my old school was an all girls school so this is nice." She said smiling at him.

"That's in New York correct? So you moved here with your parents I presume?" he asked.

"Just my mom, adopted mom anyway it's a long story I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear about it." Annaliese shook her head.

"I would love to hear about it" He looked her in the eyes.

"Okay well my mother was raped and I am the product of it, she had been working with the Manhattan special victims unit to find the rapist. Well after my birth mom had me the rapist snuck into the hospital and killed her. She had given, Natalie, my mom and the head officer investigating my mothers attack, guardianship over me because they knew the rapist was violent and my birth mom wanted to be safe if anything should happen. She chose Natalie because her mom was raped and Natalie was the product, so she thought she could understand me. She was right, Natalie is amazing. But she got transferred out here to help with the sexual assault task force here in Japan." She explained.

"Wow, you've been through a lot. How do you cope?" he inquired.

"Well I dance competitively, and I work with some of the victims my mom helped." She looked down at the table.

"You miss them." Yuki said softly.

She nodded.

He pushed her bangs from her eyes.

"Don't feel so down, your too pretty to be frowning" Yuki said.

She turned beat red.

Luckily before Yuki could comment on her newfound tomato colored complexion, the rest of the group walked over and took there seats.

"So Prince how goes student council" Uo asked.

"Pretty well, we're beginning our slow season though" he said.

"I thought your name was Yuki, why is she calling you prince?" Annaliese asked.

"Oh that's his nickname, from his fan club" Hana said emphasizing the word fan.

"Well, well, well someone is popular." Annaliese teased.

This time Yuki blushed, softly but noticeably.

"So newbie why are you going to this school" Kyo asked though it sounded like statement.

"Don't be so ignorant, carrot-top" Uo scolded him.

"No it's okay, really. My moms new job is across the street, figured this was the best option." Annaliese shrugged.

"Wait, the police station? Your moms a cop?" Tohru raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, detective, she investigates sex crimes." She answered.

"What kind of sex crimes?" Hana asked bluntly.

"Rape, incest, molestations, stuff like that." She explained.

"Have you ever seen her handcuff someone and you know rough 'em up" Kyo asked excitedly.

"More of her partner, Eli, roughing perps up. He has five kids and no tolerance for child molesters; he's got a lot of "Excessive force" reports in his file." She made air quotations with her fingers.

"Awesome" Kyo nodded.

'Oh carrot-top' Uo rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Annaliese walked out of the classroom as the bell rang.<p>

"Miss Valentine!" A voice called from behind her.

"Yes?" She turned gracefully.

"Would you mind if I walked you home?" Yuki offered.

"The thing is I'm not going home, I'm going to the police office to meet up with my mom, you're welcome to come with me, if it doesn't freak you out too much" she said coyly.

"It doesn't bother me one bit." He smiled. And he meant it.

Hana, Uo and Tohru watched Yuki and Annaliese walk down the hall together.

"He seems quite taken with her, it's very unlike him." Hana observed.

"Omigosh, what if they started dating, how cute would that be!" Tohru squealed.

"Cute, but dangerous" Uo said nodding toward the Prince Yuki fan club stewing over Yuki's new 'Friend'.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to bash some skulls." Uo walked up behind the fan girls tapping her crowbar on the wall.

The girls turned around.

"Y-you can't have that at school" One of them trembled.

"I can do what I please, now ladies, you best not even think about touching a hair on the new girls head or this crowbar, will become a permanent part of your bodies." She smirked. "Are we clear?"

"Totally" they shook.

Uo walked back to Hana and Tohru.

"Yeah…if Yuki dates her, she'll be the fan clubs new target." Hana said slowly.

"But it looks like she already is."


	4. GINASFS

_I was born under a bad sign,__  
><em>_But you saved my life__  
><em>_That night on the roof of your hotel__  
><em>_"Cross my heart and hope to die,__  
><em>_Splinter from the headboard in my eye"__  
><em>_Photo-proofed kisses I remember so well_

* * *

><p>Yuki and Annaliese walked into the precinct. Cops and detectives were buzzing busily around the offices. Annaliese took Yuki's hand and pulled him down the hallway to the SVU department. They pushed open the door and were almost run over by an older looking detective with thick rimmed glasses and coiffed gray hair.<p>

"Oh hey Uncle Pete" Annaliese smiled.

"Hey munchkin! Your mom's in the interrogation room, she said your welcome to watch from the two way." Pete said grabbing his black trench coat and heading out of the office. Annaliese turned to Yuki.

"We don't have to watch if you don't want, it can get pretty intense." She warned.

"No, Miss Valentine I'd love to see it, I've never been in a police station until know it's really fascinating" He smiled at her.

Annaliese and Yuki walked to the two way mirror where a woman and an older man were watching intently failing to notice them.

"Who's that?" Yuki whispered pointing his chin at the man and women.

"The guy is the commanding officer of the SVU, his names Jim Carigan, the woman is the ADA in charge of prosecution, her names Caylee Nova." Annaliese explained.

They watched the as a tall brunette woman with a short bob haircut walked around the table where a man sat stone faced. The woman threw a pack of pictures on the table in front of him.

"We know you did it Mizuki, just admit it. Our witness identified you as the man with Eliza before her death. She was walking home from the store, you grabbed her in the alley and raped her and killed her, and then you took her purse and threw it in the dumpster to make it look like a robbery gone wrong. We have your DNA inside her, Mizuki, your saliva on her face and your semen inside her. Just admit it and maybe we'll go easy on you, maybe we won't stick a needle in your arm. The woman turned to wink at the mirror. Yuki blushed at the subject matter; he glanced over at Annaliese who was watching intently with her arms crossed. Inside, Mizuki didn't flinch. The brunette walked to the door.

"Make your choice if I leave this room there will be no chance to make any deals." She said placing her hand on the knob. She counted to five in her head then pushed the door open and exited. She sighed and walked over to Jim and Caylee shaking her head.

"Damn, He didn't take the bait like I'd hoped." She mumbled.

"Its okay mom, you'll get him somehow." Annaliese grinned.

"Anna! I didn't see you there, and who's your friend?" Natalie asked genuinely.

"This is Yuki Sohma! He's in my class." She answered.

"It's a pleasure to meet a trusted member of law enforcement. It's more than a pleasure, it's an honor" Yuki shook her hand bowing his head.

"I like him" Natalie mouthed to Anna.

"Me too" Anna mouthed back.

"Detective Swanson, Your needed in the front office, your partner needs the papers on the Stuckey case." Jim said poking his head into the room.

"See you at home sweetheart, don't forget to feed the animals" Natalie walked off out of the room.

"She's very nice, very pretty as well" Yuki said softly.

"Yeah I got so lucky I could have been placed in foster care, that would have been horrible, plus Natalie is an amazing mom. I couldn't ask for anything else." Anna smiled.

Yuki and Anna started walking out of the office; clumsily Annaliese tripped and stumbled into Yuki. He held his breathe waiting for the inevitable transform. But it didn't happen. He was so confused it without a doubt should have happened.

Right?

* * *

><p>Yuki lay tossing and turning in his bed that night.<p>

Why didn't he transform she made full on embrace-like contact. He didn't change. He couldn't believe he didn't change. Nobody could explain it, he asked every Sohma he could and got no reason. If it was the curse breaking, why was he complaining? Why couldn't he just be happy about his luck of not having to deal anymore?

He turned over and began dreaming about Annaliese.

* * *

><p>Author Note- In case you couldnt tell the characters were based off of the law and order SVU staff, I do not own them I am not Dick Wolf.<p>

Natalie Swanson - Olivia Benson

Caylee Nova - Casey Novak

Jim Carigan - Don Cragen

Pete Witzoski - John Munch

Get it?


	5. Slide

_And I'll do anythin' you ever dreamed to be complete__  
><em>_Little pieces of the nothin' that fall__  
><em>_Oh, May__  
><em>_Put your arms around me__  
><em>_What you feel is what you are__  
><em>_And what you are is beautiful_

* * *

><p>Yuki walked awkwardly into class. After his dream last night he felt weird being in the same room as Annaliese. He took his seat by her. She was busy chatting with Tohru about something cute one of the kids she counseled said. Annaliese worked with molestation and abuse victims that her mom helped. God was there anything about her that wasn't absolutely stunning?<p>

If only he knew about Chuck.

* * *

><p>Later at lunch they all sat outside eating, Kyo was complaining, Uo was yelling at him for it, Yuki and Tohru were discussing something about gardening and Hana was reading. Annalieses bag vibrated. She slowly slipped her phone out and opened the text. The blade drained from her face.<p>

"What's wrong Miss Valentine?" Yuki asked noticing her change in demeanor.

"Nothing" she fake smiled. "I'll be right back"

She got up and walked over near the school doorway. Yuki was watching as she talked to her cell phone. She got a look of horror on her face, then appeared to be begging. She sighed and then hung up. Rubbing her temples she took a deep breathe and walked back to the table smiling softly.

Yuki eyed her suspiciously.

After lunch Annaliese put her phone in he locker and went to class. Once she was out of sight, Yuki opened the locker with the master key he had as class president, He picked up the phone and went into her inbox, there were multiple messages from Uo, Hana and Tohru and one from someone named Chuck. He opened the message and almost dropped the phone in anger at what he saw. He took three deep breaths punched a nearby locker and put the phone back. He stormed off down the hall. He needed to talk to Annaliese and it couldn't wait.


	6. Secret

_Got a secret__  
><em>_Can you keep it?__  
><em>_Swear this one you'll save__  
><em>_Better lock it in your pocket__  
><em>_Taking this one to the grave__  
><em>_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said__  
><em>_'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead_

Yuki jogged down the hall he turned a corner and smacked into Annaliese. Still no transformation, what the hell?

"Miss Valentine, I need to speak to you regarding Chuck." He said pulling her by the wrist into the empty classroom nearby.

"Okay, who told you?" Her face paled.

"I sort of saw the message on your phone." He said purposely omitting the part where he abused his master key to get in her locker and snoop.

She nodded and sat up on the teacher's desk.

"He is my ex. He was really abusive and still is. That text was another attempt to mentally abuse me. But it won't work; I refuse to be under his control again." She scowled at the ground. "He hit me several times, yanked me so hard at a football game he dislocated my shoulder. I wish it was just physical but he's so good at getting into my head and making me feel horrible about myself." She rubbed her formerly injured shoulder.

"That's terrible. Miss Valentine you are beautiful and you don't deserve to be spoken to in such a way. If he bothers you again, you let me know." He said genuinely.

"I will."

"Miss Valentine I have something to tell you about. But you have to promise on your life you will not say anything to anyone about what I'm going to tell you" He stood by the window.

"I promise, you can trust me." She said.

"I know I can." He smiled as he slowly revealed the zodiac curse, and the odd fact he doesn't transform with her. He waited nervously for her reaction.

"Wow. I promise you can trust me with this, Yuki" She reassured him. Yuki smiled and felt like a weight was lifted from his chest.


	7. Dancing in the Moonlight

_everybody here is out of sight__  
><em>_they dont bark and they dont bite__  
><em>_they keep things loose they keep it tight__  
><em>_everybodys dancing in the moonlight__  
><em>_dancing in the moonlight__  
><em>_everybodys feeling warm and bright__  
><em>_its such a fine and natural sight__  
><em>_everybodys dancing in the moonlight_

* * *

><p>Yuki's heart was pounding in his chest; even though he trusted Annaliese he was still anxious about her visiting his house. He pushed the door to the house, Shouts echoed in the hall. Kyo, of course, and a flustered Tohru mopping the floors.<p>

"Hi Tohru" Annaliese waved from behind Yuki.

"Oh! Annaliese! I was looking for you after school, did you leave early?" Tohru grinned putting the mop away.

"No, I was in a meeting with the student council president." She smiled softly.

"But the student council president is- Ohhhh" Tohru nodded.

Kyo ran stormed out of the hallway yelling at someone behind him, he slipped on the wet floor falling into Tohru. There was a blast of orange smoke and when it cleared there was an orange cat and a pile of clothes in its place.

"So, this is what a transformation looks like" Annaliese laughed.

"I told her Miss Honda, its ok." Yuki said carefully.

"Aww look at how cute Kyo is as a Kitty!" Annaliese gushed picking him up and cuddling him. Kyo looked shocked then jumped from her arms landing gracefully on his feet and trotting to his room to wait on the inevitable transform back.

Shigure sauntered out of his study and into the room, it took him a moment then noticed the fit blonde standing by Yuki.

"Well hello there, a new friend of Yukis?" He smiled his pervy high school girls smile. Yuki growled silently at him, Annaliese however was oblivious to the tension.

"I'm Annaliese Valentine, I'm new in town." She gave him a friendly smile and extended her hand. He shook it and kept hold of it.

"Her mom is a sex crime cop." Yuki said pointedly pulling Annaliese back putting his arm around her. "She also knows the Sohma secret." He said exhaling.

"So this is the girl you told me about, the one who doesn't transform you. Annaliese what do you think about the whole situation" Shigure asked skeptically.

"I think it sucks but I think the Sohmas I've met so far are awesome, I mean I can keep secrets very well, I'm a vault, like my mom." She assured him perkily.

"Welcome to the family!" He exclaimed pulling her into a tight hug without transform.

"Oh lord…"Yuki clapped his hand over his forehead

What did he get her into?


	8. Sunday Morning

_That may be all I need_

_In darkness she is all I see_

_Come and rest your bones with me_

_Driving slow on sunday morning_

_And I never want to leave_

* * *

><p>Yuki yawned and sat up in bed. He hated mornings. But Annaliese had spent the night, in Tohrus room of course, and today she was supposed to meet Akito. Yuki was on edge. The thought of her alone with him. Would he hit her? Kick her? Rape her? The thoughts swirled uncomfortably in his head. He tried to put it aside but he couldn't trust Akito as far as he could throw him. He padded down the hall to the shower. The door was closed and he could hear something faint inside. Was someone singing? A feminine voice sang the lyrics to an old song. Yuki pressed his ear to the door.<p>

* * *

><p>There is freedom within, there is freedom without<p>

_Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup_

_There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost_

_But you'll never see the end of the road_

_While you're traveling with me_

_Hey now, hey now_

_Don't dream it's over_

_Hey now, hey now_

_When the world comes in_

_They come, they come_

_To build a wall between us_

_We know they won't win_

_Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof_

_My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof_

_In the paper today tales of war and of waste_

_But you turn right over to the T.V. page_

_Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum_

_And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart_

_Only shadows ahead barely clearing the roof_

_Get to know the feeling of liberation and relief_

_Hey now, hey now_

_Don't dream it's over_

_Hey now, hey now_

_When the world comes in_

_They come, they come_

_To build a wall between us_

_Don't ever let them win_

* * *

><p>"Yuki!" Shigure cooed. "What are you doing? Miss Annaliese is in the shower" he added.<p>

"I heard singing" Yuki rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sure you did, But I wont allow any hanky panky in this house unless I am allowed full details." Shigure grinned.

"Its not like that you pervert" Yuki sucker punched him in the temple.

"Oh Yuki must you be so cruel" Shigure whined.

The door sliding open interrupted the argument. Annaliese stood in Yuki's bath short bathrobe with her hair up in a towel.

"Ah Miss Valentine, Did you have a nice shower" Yuki asked politely and surprisingly cheerfully considering the early morning hour.

"I did thank you, theres plenty of hot water left, I'm guessing you were waiting on me, I apologize." She bowed her head.

"Its quite alright, I just woke up anyway." Yuki assured her as he walked into the bathroom as Annaliese walked back to Tohrus room to get dressed.

Yuki smiled to himself as he turned on the water. She was wearing his bathrobe. He decided a long cold shower was what he needed.

* * *

><p>A few hours later there was a soft rapping at the door. Shigure answered.<p>

"Ah, Akito, come in, Annaliese is waiting to speak to you in Tohrus room." Shigure invited. Akito silently walked in. Yuki was unnerved by it. Akito sensed it.

"Oh Yuki, don't worry, Im just going to have a chat with her, just like we used to have when we were little." He smirked.

Yuki bit his tongue and glared at him, silently daring him to hurt her, if he did Yuki would pummel him.

Akito walked into the room. The Sohmas sat in silence waiting for any shouting or cries for help.

* * *

><p>An hour later the two left the room.<p>

"Well Annaliese I feel you are trustworthy, but remember this secret of ours, should it get out…." He cocked his head to the other Sohmas.

"I understand. You can trust me completely. I grew up in courtrooms. Confidentiality is in my DNA." She assured him.

"I know" He shook her hand and pulled her into a hug. Yukis stomach jumped to his throat as Akito smiled evily at him and walked to the door.

"I'll see you all at new years." he bowed and walked out.

"He seemed nice" Annaliese said cheerfully.

But how long would it be before he revealed his true colors to her?


	9. Hey Baby

_I'm the kinda girl that hangs with the guys__  
><em>_Like a fly on the wall with my secret eyes__  
><em>_Takin it in, try to be feminine__  
><em>_With my makeup bag watchin all the sin__  
><em>_Misfit, I sit__  
><em>_Lit up, wicked__  
><em>_Everybody else surrounded by the girls__  
><em>_With the tank tops and the flirty words_

* * *

><p>Annaliese flicked through her text messages, the most important on came from her dance teacher, it had the information for that days costume fitting. She grabbed her dance bag and slicked her blonde hair into a ponytail. As she entered the kitchen she was momentarily startled by her mom who was passed out in a stack of papers, crime scene photos and lab reports.<p>

"Morning mom" She said grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and a Luna bar.

Her mom popped her head up, she had DNA result sheet stuck to her cheek.

"Morning Love, ugh I fell asleep here again?" Natalie rubbed her bloodshot eyes.

Annaliese nodded as her mother stood up.

"I have a dance fitting today and then I'm going to stay over at my friend Hana's house for the night, is that okay?" Annaliese asked as her mom slid off her shoes by the door.

"Alright but call me when you get to your friends house so I know your okay. I'm going to take a power nap before work. Love you." She kissed her daughters forehead.

"Love you too, bye!" She said grabbing her jacket and walking out the door.

* * *

><p>Annaliese probably looked odd walking through the streets of downtown Kyoto in booty shorts, a tank top under a cropped leather jacket. Her black combat boots really didn't help. She spotted the costume shop and walked in. It was a cute, quaint place; she spotted her dance team and instructor near the fitting rooms. Abby called over the owner to get the uniforms she ordered for her girls. The man nodded and came back with a massive pile of different costumes. As he was handing them to Abby, the door swung open. Much to Annalieses surprise, Yuki and Tohru walked in.<br>"Yuki? Tohru?" Annaliese squinted as she slid her boots off.

"Annaliese? What are you doing here?" Tohru asked happily.

"I have a costume fitting for dance. What are you guys doing here." She answered.

"To visit my brother, Ayame, Tohru wanted to, I don't care to." Yuki replied pointing to the silver haired man helping adjust her teammate Lola's French maid costume.

"That's your brother!" Annaliese exclaimed.

Yuki nodded sadly while Tohru pulled him toward Ayame. As he and Tohru spoke to his brother. Annaliese entered the dressing room and slid into her costume for her solo to Lady Gaga's 'Judas'. She smoothed the fishnet tights, black tulle ruffle skirt and black slashed up tank top. She adjusted her D-cups in the red sports bra under the slashed shirt. She fidgeted with the black fedora and the walked out to show her instructor, Abby.

Yuki's jaw dropped to his collarbone. Annaliese practiced `a la Second turns in the sexy costume. He wanted to take her into a dressing room for some alone time. His cheeks must have been red, Ayame noticed.

"So little brother, you know her?" Aya remarked.

"Yeah, she goes to my school." Yuki said not taking his eyes off her.

"You know, she has a competition this weekend, at the nexstar convetion center, you should surprise her. Ohhhh how romantic, you show up as a hot sweaty Annaliese dances her heart out, then you and she passionately-" Aya was cut off by Yuki kicking him in the shin.

"Ohmygosh you should!" Tohru encouraged.  
>"I don't know she doesn't seem interested." Yuki shrugged.<p>

"Who wouldn't be you're the prince, you never know until you try! C'mon I'll go too and Kyo will too!" She urged.

"Kyo will?" Yuki snickered at the thought.

"Alright I'll do it." He finally said.

* * *

><p>Later on Hana, Uo, Annaliese and Tohru sat in their pajamas in Hana's living room watching scary movies. After the movie Hana leaned in.<p>

"Let's play truth or scare" She suggested.

"What's that?" Anna asked.

"Its fun, it's like truth or dare except instead of dare, you do something scary, like saying bloody Mary in the mirror." Uo explained.

"Okay Hana can go first since it's her house." Anna said politely.

"Alright, Anna, Truth or Scare?"

"Truth"  
>"Do you have a crush on anyone here yet?"<p>

"Kind of."

"Oooooo" Tohru and Uo cooed.

"Who?" Hana urged.

Anna turned a deep red. "Yuki"

"Aww!" They all grinned.

As the game went on, all Tohru could think about is how excited she was to tell Yuki that she liked him too.


	10. We're Dancin'

_Let the music take control of your soul  
>Take a chance and do what you feel<br>Your a force they cannot live without it  
>You gotta break the chain yeah yeah<em>

* * *

><p>Annaliese jazz walked off the stage. She skipped down the stairs and instead of seeing her team waiting for her, she saw Yuki. He was dressed up from what she could tell by his brother. He wore a black long sleeved shirt with a deep v collar. His pants were loose blue jeans and he looked anxious. He spotted her and instantly perked up; she noticed he had a violet rose in his hand. He knew they were her favorite color. She smiled shyly at him as she approached, suddenly self-conscious. Was she wearing enough deodorant? How shiny was her face? Was it healthy shiny or gross shiny. Were her thighs too muscular? Was her navel ring too flashy? Why was he back here and so dressed up?<p>

"Hey…" she said softly, wishing she had a piece of gum, she competed all the time but it still made her nervous, and when she was nervous she got bad breath. It was her least flattering flaw.

"Hey, you did amazing out there Miss Valentine." Yuki smiled and handed her the rose.

Suddenly knowing he saw her routines she blushed, some were kinda racy. "Yuki, you can call me Anna, everyone does. This is so sweet, thank you so much." She smiled genuinely.

"Alright, Anna, well I came to ask you if you would like to accompany me to dinner tonight." He asked fidgeting nervously.

Was he asking her out?

"Yes. I would love too" She grinned.

"I'll pick you up at seven." Yuki nodded and kissed her cheek.

Leaving her excited and stunned happily.

* * *

><p>AN- Short I know I haven't updated in a while so I wanted to get a little one out there on all my stories. I will be updating this particular story every Tuesday. So a new chapter every Tuesday. Reviews are welcome


	11. Fearless

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me head first<br>Fearless  
>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress<br>Fearless_

* * *

><p>After her and Yuki ate, Annaliese shifted nervously on the round toe of her sparkly purple heels. They were pretty high but she was a dancer, she knew how to walk on the tips of her manicured toes. She smoothed her zebra print pencil skirt down and adjusted her quarter length sleeved purple shirt. She pinned her bangs back in a poof and sprayed the pin straight blonde locks into place. He was taking her to his secret garden. She felt like a princess. Uo had told her Yuki's nickname was "The Prince" She wondered if it had to do with the polite way he treated the girls he dated. She hadn't been there long enough to find out.<p>

They approached a lush garden in the back of the Sohma estate; he showed her to a bench and sat down next to her on it, facing her so they could talk intimately.

"I had a great time tonight Yuki, thanks so much for taking me." She gushed honestly.

"The pleasure was all mine, I like you a lot, Annaliese. I've never liked someone like this before, I've never met girl who I didn't transform from. I feel it must be fate." He smiled softly, cuppng her hand in his own. She blushed at this.

"I like you a lot too Yuki, You're the only person I've introduced to my mother and the whole sex crimes squad, most guys would get freaked out." She shifted anxiously, focusing her eyes on Yuki's red tie.

"I don't see why. True, sex does make most people blush, but your mom helps victims of horrific crimes, she is a hero. That's why I asked her permission to ask you this…Annaliese, will you be my girlfriend?" Yuki placed his hand gently on her cheek.

"Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend." She hugged him happily.

He hugged her back then glanced at his watch.

"Uh oh I need to get you home, I promised your mother I'd have you home by ten." Yuki stood up with her holding her hand.

* * *

><p>Once they reached her house, he walked her up to the door. He really was a gentleman. Whoever said chivalry was dead clearly never met Yuki Sohma. She faced him on the porch. Their fingers still intertwined.<p>

"I guess I will see you tomorrow." She smiled as he leaned in close to her.

He kissed her softly on the lips, his heart pounding. His lips were so soft and tasted like strawberries. Her lips were pillowy and tasted like cupcakes. They were a perfect match, she gave him one last goodbye and went in to her house, both of them love drunk.


	12. Just Dance

_Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
>Da-doo-doo-doo<br>Just dance. Spin that record babe.  
>Da-doo-doo-doo<br>Just dance. Gonna be okay.  
>Duh-duh-duh-duh<br>Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

The next day Anna was still buzzing from the excitement of the date, she almost forgot she had a competition later that day. As she skipped into school, she was greeted quickly by Tohru, Uo and Hana.

"Was it amazing?" Tohru asked.

"I'm sure it was." Uo areed.

"Her aura is beaming, it obviously was." Hana concluded.

"Tell us everything" They said in unison.

And she did.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Minami asked in a hushed tone.

"Positive-I watched her practice the routine seven times" Motoko insisted.

"So when she goes to do her turns she will slip on the oil, losing the competition, The prince will see and never want to be around her again." Minami smirked as they slipped away from the stage.

Anna stretched her hamstrings as she anxiously waited being called to perform. Yuki was in the audience with Tohru and Kyo. She practiced her solo until she could dance it effortlessly. Dressed in a glitter silver leotard with black Jazz pants over it and a black vest over it, her blonde locks popped in the high ponytail over her head.

"On deck: Contestant 273 Annaliese Valentine"

A flamboyant voice announced over the speaker.

'It's time' She thought as she made her way to the stage.

Once the music started, she tuned out the world. Each pirouette brought her more and more relaxed. The stress she felt about the dance beforehand melted away. As the song came to its bridge she did a russian jump and began her a la second turns. Something was wrong with the floor, she knew once she started her turns that she would not be able to complete them; the slickness beneath her feet was causing her to lose her balance. Before she could stop it, she slipped out onto the floor, landing on her ankle. The crowd gasped and she hit the floor forcefully. She yelped, her ankle snapped when she fell on it, the pain was positively excruciating. Officials and judges rushed up to the stage. Her coach, Abby pushed over to her.

"Is it your ankle?" She asked concerned.

Anna nodded as a nurse for the company lifted her leg and slid off her jazz shoe to see her ankle. Part of the bone was sticking out of her skin. Everyone gasped as Anna slipped into unconsciousness from the pain.

'Holy crap, what happened?…' Anna thought as she slowly came to. She remembered falling on stage, she was in the hospital. Her clothes were folded next to her and her wrist had a band on it. She lifted the blanket to see her ankle and shrieked. It was in a thick cast. She couldn't dance now. Her scream caused the people outside her room to rush in. It was Uo, Hana, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Shigure, Abby and her mother.

"Are you okay!" Her mother exclaimed. Anna noticed she was in her work uniform with her badge prominently displayed on her jacket. Her breath smelled like coffee so she had to have come straight from work.

"M-my ankle, Why is it in a cast" She asked.

"You broke it sweetheart, don't you remember…You slipped during your solo and landed on it" Her mother explained.

"But…no...I need to dance" She said exasperated.

"Aw hun, you can't…you need to heal."

"Miss Abby; Are you mad?" She said with a frown on her lips.

"Of course not, Anna. Whatever you slipped on was there before you got on stage, Personally I think it was sabotage, Everyone knows you were going to place first overall. Don't worry we will find out who did this." Abby said hugging her star dancer, who was sobbing in embarrassment and frustration. She loved to dance and now she was out until she was healed.

She realized Yuki and the others were in the room. She swallowed hard as her mother and Abby left the room to speak to her doctor.

"Is it hurting badly, Princess?" Yuki asked sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"No, it's completely numb."

"Who would do such a horrible thing?" Yuki shook his head in disgust.

Hana looked at Uo, silently thinking the same thing and planning their revenge on the culprits:

The Yuki Fan Club.


End file.
